O Dark Angel que mudou minha vida
by Cacau Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Anjos existem! Parece que Draco e Gina vão descobrir que sim! Gina arruma um emprego de free lance em um pub, lá ela reencontra um certo loiro dos tempos de Hogwarts e ai sua vida começa a virar de cabeça pra baixo.
1. O encontro

**1-** **O encontro.**

Em um bar de Londres, **"The Sexy Girls"**, entrara um homem que exalava um perfume estonteante, seu andar era charmoso, seu físico era de um atleta, seus cabelos eram de um louro platinado que iluminava toda escuridão, seus olhos eram como dois faróis azuis-acinzentados e cheios de mistérios, sua pele alva como a lua, sua estatura o fazia se destacar em meio uma multidão, todas as atenções femininas se voltavam a ele aonde quer que estivesse, e aos homens, sua presença causava incômodo e inveja, este homem era digno de um lord inglês, seu porte e suas atitudes o acusavam de pertencer a nobreza, sua voz era como um canto hipnotizador aos ouvidos femininos, seu nome...**Draco Malfoy**.

Draco entrou no bar depois de mais um dia de trabalho...

**_"ele abrira negócio no mundo trouxa, depois que seu pai faleceu na luta em prol ao Lord das trevas. Os negócios no mundo bruxo estavam ficando cada dia mais instáveis, então Draco decidiu expandir para o mundo dos trouxas, soubera através de informantes, que o mundo dos trouxas rendia muito mais grana do que o mundo dos bruxos, e logo não oscilou, tomou a frente de uma multinacional de grande estatus em Londres"._**

...Ele se sentou na mesa vip que lhe pertencia e pediu que a garçonete lhe trouxesse o de sempre, uma dose dupla de whisky sem gelo, enquanto esperava seu pedido, Draco observava as dançarinas que estavam no palco, as garotas eram muito bonitas e sensuais, por um estante Draco achou que estivesse vendo uma miragem, ou talvez se trata-se de uma pessoa muito parecida, ele a observou detalhadamente, parecia esta quase certo de que se tratara da mesma pessoa que ele imaginara ser...

**_"a moça dançava sensualmente em cima do palco junto com outras garotas, apesar de Terem cinco dançarinas no palco, esta se destacava por sua beleza fora do comum. Ela era de estatura baixa, parecia Ter no máximo 1,60 de altura, seu corpo era farto de curvas sensuais e provocativas, tinha pernas grossas e torneadas, seus quadris tinham um remelexo que fazia qualquer homem perder a cabeça, seus seios eram perfeitos, sua pele parecia como um pêssego, seu rosto não podia ser mais feminino, seu nariz era como de uma boneca, seus lábios eram rosados, tinha umas sardas charmosas nas maçãs do rosto que pareciam estar em perfeita harmonia com o todo, seus cabelos era de um tom de vermelho sem igual, desciam até o meio de sua costa, sedosos e ondulados como ondas que brincam em um mar calmo, seus olhos eram da cor de chocolate, definitivamente aquela mulher fora esculpida arquitetonicamente por deuses, seu nome era..._** **Virgínia Weasley**".

...Draco se aproximou do palco e olhou dentro dos olhos de Gina, esta quando percebeu que aquele homem em sua frente se tratava de Draco Malfoy, gelou da cabeça aos pés, mas sabia que não podia parar de dançar, aquele era o seu trabalho e ela precisava muito dele...

**_" Gina se formou em uma faculdade de Medi-Bruxa, mais apesar de ser uma excelente curandeira, não conseguia arrumar trabalho no mundo mágico, as coisas andara muito difícil depois da guerra. Gina sabia que o diploma dela não valeria no mundo dos trouxas, então resolveu cursar uma faculdade trouxa. Ela prestou vestibular pra Medicina trouxa e passou com uma excelente colocação. Embora não precisasse custear a faculdade, o material e os livros eram muito caros e ela não queria pedir ajuda a ninguém. Gina estava cansada de ser um estorvo na vida da família, ela sempre dependera deles pra tudo e não queria mais aquilo em sua vida. Certa vez, conversando com Michelly, sua amiga da faculdade, soube de uma vaga de dançarina em um bar, Michelly contara a Gina que dançava neste bar para pagar as contas do seu apartamento e o material da faculdade, ela disse que ganhava muito bem, trabalhava todos os dias a noite com folgas nas segundas-feiras. Michelly disse também que o contrato com o bar era só pra dançar no palco e não precisava se envolver com os clientes, se não deseja-se, então ela aceitou de cara e se adaptou muito bem. Gina ouvia o relato de Michelly, sem se quer ao menos pestanejar e pediu pra amiga recomenda-la ao cargo vago de dançarina, de certo, este não era um emprego que sentiria orgulho, mas por outro lado, não era desonesto e era o único no momento. Sabia que seria muito difícil a aceitação de sua família, mais difícil ainda, seria o Harry Potter, seu namorado, aceitar isso. Ela tinha pouco tempo pra bolar um jeito de encobrir aquilo e então resolveu mentir, achando que seria melhor assim, porque não tinha pretensão de ficar neste emprego por muito tempo, ficaria somente até arrumar outra coisa. Gina disse pra todos, que arrumara uma vaga em um escritório de advocacia que ficara em frente ao bar. Quanto começou a trabalhar, Gina sentiu muita dificuldade de chegar ao trabalho, a Toca ficava muito distante da faculdade e do trabalho, Michelly gentilmente perguntou se Gina não gostaria de dividir o apartamento com ela, assim o aluguel não ficaria tão pesado e as duas poderiam estudar juntas paras provas também. Gina achou ótima a idéia e aceitou correndo. O apartamento de Michelly ficava há cinco quarteirões do bar e isso facilitaria muito as coisas. A adaptação não foi fácil, Gina sabia que teria que ser uma completa trouxa, ela não podia deixar que Michelly soubesse que ela era uma bruxa, temia só de pensar o que a amiga poderia achar disso, então ela teria que viver sem usar sua varinha e nem ao menos mandar uma coruja, a menos que fizesse tudo as escondidas. Gina avisou a sua família e ao Harry, que não poderiam aparatar e nem usar magia em sua nova casa, eles teriam que parecer o mais trouxa possível se quisesse visitá-la, apesar de que, Gina quase não parava em casa, passava o dia inteiro na faculdade e a noite tinha que trabalhar, o único dia que ela tinha pra descansar era as noites de Segunda-feira quando não estava trabalhando ou, quando algum professor faltasse a aula, o que era quase impossível de acontecer. Harry vivia perturbando Gina pela falta de tempo com ele, mas Gina sempre fazia Harry entender, apenas o calando com um de seus beijos, ela sabia que contra aquele argumento Harry não tinha chance"._**

**...voltando ao olhar de Draco no bar...**

Draco olhando pra Gina falou :

Virgínia Weasley, o que é que você esta fazendo aqui? Será que sua família desceu tanto de nível assim?

Gina estava completamente desgostosa de Ter sido descoberta por Draco, mas na altura do campeonato, ela sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada, então pra que as coisas não ficassem pior, Gina decidiu trata-lo como um outro cliente qualquer :

Olá Senhor! O senhor gostaria de uma bebida? Temos ótimos drinks a oferecer-lhe.

Draco sentiu que definitivamente, aquele não era o momento de retirar nenhuma resposta de Gina, ele notou que ela estava fazendo muito esforço pra se concentrar em seu trabalho, e não ia ceder tão facilmente. Draco apenas sorriu pra Gina e voltou a mesa onde estava sentado, pediu que a garçonete lhe trouxesse outro whisky duplo e esperou até que o bar encerrasse o expediente.

Gina e as outras meninas, recebiam uma espécie de couver artístico dos clientes, depois de agradecerem com sorrisos, foram para o camarim. Gina não via a hora de esta em casa e esquecer da presença de Draco naquela noite, então Michelly se aproximou de Gina e falou :

Gin, o Maycon _"namorado de Michelly"_ vem me buscar hoje, vou dormir na casa dele, então não precisa me esperar.

Ai que inveja amiga! Se o Harry não fosse tão cabeça dura, eu adoraria que ele viesse me buscar também, mas fazer o quê né!...espero que os pombinhos tenham uma noite maravilhosa.

Não tenha dúvida amiga! Conhecendo o Maycon como eu conheço, hoje a minha noite promete. _"Risos"_

Gina se despediu de Michelly e começou a trocar de roupa. Colocou sua saia cinza que batia na altura dos joelhos, sua blusa branca de botão e seu sapato alto preto. Tirou toda a maquiagem, prendeu seus cabelos em um coque frouxo, colocou suas luvas, seu sobre-tudo e sua encharpe, pegou sua bolsa, se despediu das demais meninas e saiu. Quando Gina chegou lá fora, pensou que não poderia Ter uma noite pior que aquela, além de encontrar Draco, caia uma baita chuva e a rua estava totalmente deserta. Gina não teve outra escolha, seguiu até o ponto de ônibus e ficou debaixo da marquise esperando o ônibus que nunca chegava. Um raio cortou o céu e atingiu um posto ao longe, Gina soltou um grito de susto e começou a se desesperar porque a luz acabara e a rua ficara um breu. Gina não tinha tirado sua licença para aparatar e estava sem a sua varinha, completamente sozinha, começou a implorar para que o ônibus aparecesse. Um farol vinha em sua direção, mais pelo tamanho do veículo, logo percebera que não se tratava do ônibus. O farol pertencia a uma Ferrari preta, tinha os vidros fumês e uma luz verde neon que saia de baixo do carro e iluminava o chão, o motor do carro parecia esta envenenado devido ao ronco alto que fazia, sem duvida nenhuma aquilo estava com cara de problema. O carro parou do lado de Gina e o vidro do carona se abaixou um pouco, uma voz saiu de dentro do carro e Gina a reconhecera imediatamente, era Draco Malfoy que perguntara :

Será que a donzela precisa de uma carona?

Imediatamente Gina se pôs a responder grosseiramente :

Olha aqui Malfoy, vê se não me enche o saco, não esta vendo que esta chuva não esta nem pra peixe! Será que você tirou a noite de hoje pra me infernizar a vida! CAI fora Malfoy.

Ora, ora! Não seja mau educada Weasley, eu só estou ti oferendo uma carona e, francamente, nestas condições que você se encontra, eu não recusaria se fosse você.

Com tudo, prefiro ficar aqui a espera do ônibus, do que Ter que pegar uma carona sua.

Não seja idiota garota! Você não percebe que esta perigoso ficar nesta rua deserta e escura! afinal de contas, se você ainda me considera um inimigo, pense bem...é melhor um inimigo conhecido, do que um inimigo que não se conhece, então entre logo neste carro e aproveite que hoje eu estou de bom humor.

Gina detestava a idéia de pegar carona com Malfoy, mas ela sabia que ele havia dito algo certo, não pretendia ficar naquele lugar por muito tempo, temia o que poderia acontecer então...a porta da Ferrari se abriu e Gina entrou no carro.

Sabia escolha! Aonde você mora Weasley?

Há cinco quarteirões daqui.

Ok! Coloque o cinto porfavor, chegaremos lá em menos de 5 minutos.

Draco acelarou o carro e cantou pneu, estava em uma velocidade de 220 km/h e chegou ao local em menos de cinco minutos, mais precisamente em 2min e 36Seg. Gina ficou um pouco tonta devido a velocidade que Draco dirigiu, ela ainda não estava acostumada aos veículos dos trouxas e se sentiu enjoada, não teve tempo de abrir a porta e vomitou ali mesmo. Draco fez uma cara de nojo e disse:

Argh que nojo! Poha Weasley, o que houve com você! Anda comendo angu com bofe todo dia! Eu ti dou uma carona e é assim que você agradece! Poderia ser mais um pouco educada e menos porca.

Gina estava com um misto de constrangimento e ódio por conta daquilo, sabia que não teve controle, mas embora sem culpa, também achara nojento o que acabara de fazer. Quando olhou pra cara de Malfoy, tomou coragem e falou de um sopro só:

Olha aqui seu grosso! Eu não controlo meus impulsos estomacais, e você não poderia Ter acelerado tanto assim, não sabia que poderia matar alguém nesta velocidade! Você não tem jeito mesmo né Malfoy! Esta bancando o mesmo imbecil de sempre.

Ah que ótimo! Você vomita no meu banco de couro e ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que a culpa é minha, o que você queria Weasley! Que eu andasse a 40 km/h pra você desfrutar mais tempo da minha companhia! Não abuse do favor que ti prestei Weasley, a carona pra você já foi mais que o suficiente.

Gina estava muito cansada pra argumentar com Draco e então sem dizer nenhuma palavra, se virou e soltou do carro batendo a porta com certa brutalidade.

De nada! Sua mau educada. _"disse Malfoy aos berros através da janela do carro"_

Gina procurava a chave na bolsa e ao acha-la abriu as presas a porta e entrou de um pulo só. Enquanto isso, Draco estava braguejando porque sua Ferrari não estava querendo dar partida no motor... **_"Que diabos esta acontecendo com esta merda! Maldita hora que dei carona pra essa pobretona porconilda da Weasley...Ahhhhh que ódio, esqueci minha varinha em casa e estou sem permissão de aparatar no mundo desses trouxas idiotas, maldito conselho ministerial...que infeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrno, o que eu vou fazer agora!"_**

Draco não tinha outro jeito, pegou o celular e tentou ligar pro reboque, mas sua tentativa fora inútil, devido a chuva torrencial que caíra, as companhias telefônicas estavam paradas. Sem outra opção, Draco soltou do carro, deu um chute no pneu dianteiro e foi tocar a campainha do apartamento de Virgínia.

Gina estava acabando de sair do banho quando ouviu a campainha tocando, pensou que podia ser o Harry, e tolamente sem ao menos verificar quem era, abriu a porta com um sorriso...quando viu um Malfoy molhado e enfurecido na sua frente, tentou inutilmente bater com a porta, Draco foi mais rápido e meteu o pé na frente, sem muita demora falou:

Não seja imprestável Weasley! Não vê que estou precisando de ajuda, se eu ti ajudei à poucos então seja educada ao menos desta vez e retribua.

O que você quer Malfoy? Achei que nunca mais veria sua cara de novo.

Acredite Weasley! Não Ter que aparecer mais na sua frente agradaria muito mais a mim do que a você.

Então diga logo o que você quer Malfoy?

Meu carro quebrou e o celular esta sem sinal, esta chovendo pra cacete aqui fora, será que preciso falar mais alguma coisa?

Ah! Ta bom, você pode usar o telefone e chamar um táxi, depois cai fora.

Muito obrigado mis simpatia!

Continua...


	2. A descoberta da traição

**2 -** **A descoberta da traição.**

Draco entrou no apartamento de Gina...

"_**era um apartamento modesto, mas o que lhe chamara a atenção era o toque feminino e alegre que ele tinha, os objetos de enfeites deixavam o ambiente bem colorido, as cortinas de renda que cobriam as janelas, junto com as mantas e almofadas que estavam sobre o sofá, davam um toque feminista ao apartamento, o cheiro que exalava das flores que se espalhavam em vasos sobre os móveis, tudo muito diferente da mansão que ele vivia".**_

Gina estava no quarto se trocando, afinal de contas ela não poderia ficar de Hobby na frente do Malfoy. Ela colocara um vestido na altura dos joelhos, ele era de um pano leve e tinha estampa de flores, apesar de simples, favorecia muito as curvas e o busto de Gina. Depois de pentear o cabelo, Gina voltou pra sala de visita e encontrou um Malfoy mais irritado do que antes.

Draco tinha pego o telefone pra ligar e _tcham tcham tcham tcham_, o telefone fixo também estava mudo. Ele ficou muito irritado só de pensar que poderia correr o risco de Ter que passar a noite naquele local.

Gina olhou pra ele com cara de desgosto e disse:

Ainda esta aí? Pensei que já tinha resolvido seu problema e ido embora.

Você não sabe o quando ficaria feliz de Ter solucionado o meu contra tempo Weasley, mas infelizmente esta droga do seu aparelho também esta mudo.

Ah não! E agora o que você vai fazer! Não esta pensando em ficar aqui não é!

Infelizmente acho que não terei outra alternativa, a menos que...você tenha uma lareira e pó de flúor.

Não tem lareira aqui Malfoy e muito menos pó de flúor, infelizmente!

Então não tem outro jeito Weasley, pode preparando o quarto de hospede, e vê se coloca lençóis limpos, se é que isso é possível. _"Draco se lembrou do vomito de Gina no seu banco de couro" _

Gina olhou pra Draco com um olhar de _"Se eu fosse você, dormiria de olhos abertos esta noite"_, mas mesmo assim, viu que não podia coloca-lo pra fora devido a tempestade que desabava do céu. Ela providenciou o quarto que servia como escritório, lá tinha um sofá-cama que ela aprontou para Draco se acomodar. Draco estava sentado na sala, seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, ele estava pensando em processar a loja que vendeu aquele carro pra ele, não conseguia imaginar que no mundo dos trouxas, problemas como estes eram comuns de acontecer. Gina entrou na sala e viu que Draco estava em uma espécie de transe, então ela pigarreou a garganta e falou:

Sua cama já esta pronta Malfoy, se quiser pode ir deitar.

Sabe Weasley, sem querer abusar desta calorosa hospitalidade, eu estou encharcado, será que você poderia me arrumar uma toalha LIMPA e deixar que eu use o seu banheiro?

Gina nem percebera que Draco estava todo molhado, sua camisa estava toda ensopada e seus cabelos pingavam água pelo chão. Evidentemente, ela não tinha intenção que Draco ficasse doente, afinal de contas, ela fazia faculdade de Medicina com o propósito de ajudar o próximo, então ela olhou pra Draco e disse:

Desculpe Malfoy! Eu realmente não havia percebido que você estava molhado de chuva, espere que eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você e, é claro que você pode tomar um banho antes de dormir.

Gina foi ao quarto pegar uma toalha no armário, sabia que tinha que escolher a maior toalha da casa, pois Draco era bastante corpulento e não iria se secar com uma toalha qualquer, então ela se lembrou da toalha que Harry esquecera, e como a toalha de Harry era a maior que tinha na casa serviria bem ao Malfoy. Quando Gina voltou pra sala levou um susto, Draco tinha tirado a camisa e estava com seu peitoral todo amostra, ele notou que Gina se assustou com que vira e não perdeu a oportunidade de ser arrogante :

O que foi Weasley? Nunca viu um homem sem camisa? Tá tá tá, eu sei que igual a mim é difícil, mas pelo menos tenta fazer um esforço pra não babar.

Ah me poupe Malfoy! Fique sabendo que o meu namorado tem um corpo muito melhor que isso, só me assustei porque não esperava que você se despisse na minha sala de estar.

Hum...quer dizer que a Weasley arrumou um namoradinho? E quem seria o corno que aceitaria ficar com uma dançarina de casa noturna.

Gina ficou furiosa com Draco, pela primeira vez ele teria tocado em um assunto que ela estava tentando esquecer, completamente irada com o que Draco falara, Gina olhou perigosamente nos olhos de Draco e disse bufando:

Minha vida não lhe diz respeito Malfoy, e eu não sou dançarina de casa noturna, trabalho em um bar e não em um prostíbulo, de qualquer maneira eu não esperava que você tivesse a sutileza de saber diferenciar uma coisa de outra, e pro seu próprio bem acho bom você não abrir mais a boca.

Gina jogou a toalha na cara de Draco e saiu nos calcanhares para seu quarto, batendo a porta num estrondo. Draco percebera que talvez tivesse pegado pesado com ela, e decidiu acatar a ordem de Gina, calando completamente a boca.

Enquanto Draco estava no banheiro tomando banho, gina saiu do quarto e ao passar pela sala viu a blusa de Draco molhada sobre o sofá, então reclamou...**_ "será que este imbecil pensa que esta na casa dele, como o Malfoy consegue ser tão insuportável, maldita hora que aceitei a carona daquela besta humana"_**...Gina pegou a camisa de Draco e colocou na secadora de roupa, ela não fez isso pra agradá-lo e sim porque não queria vê-lo sem camisa, sabia o quanto Malfoy era insuportável, mas não podia negar que a beleza dele era algo estonteante, Tudo bem que Harry tinha um físico muito bonito por conta do Quadribol, mas Draco o superava lamentavelmente.

Draco saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e estava procurando um local pra deixar sua calça secando, quando encontrou Gina que mostrava a mesma cara de espanto de quando o vira sem camisa na sala, então ele disse:

Weasley eu não quero arrumar confusão ok! Só preciso de um lugar pra colocar esta calça pra secar, e já vou ficar quetinho no canto que você arrumou pra mim dormir.

Não se preocupe Malfoy, eu coloco sua calça pra secar, me da ela aqui.

Gina pegou a calça de Draco e levou pra lavanderia, ela iria colocá-la junto com a camisa na secadora, então notou que Draco esquecera de esvaziar os bolsos da calça, então tirou a chave da Ferrari, a carteira, o celular e um pedaço de guardanapo dobrado. Quando ia voltando pra sala, sua curiosidade feminina não deixou que ela passasse como desapercebida em relação ao pedaço de guardanapo que encontrara no bolso de Draco, então ela pegou e leu o que tinha escrito no guardanapo...**_ "Draco Malfoy eu sei que você não vai me perdoar por Ter saído com o Harry, mas você tem que entender que eu estava bêbada e ele também, por isso faço qualquer coisa pra tê-lo de volta, até mesmo aceitar seus outros casos"_**...Gina estava embasbacada com que acabara de ler, não conseguia imaginar Harry a traindo com outra mulher, muito menos com uma suposta namorada de Draco, então talvez ela pensou que ele poderia esta fazendo isso pra se vingar de Malfoy, mas isso não justificava a traição que ela sofrera. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, ela precisa encontra resposta, não sabia como, estava transtornada e então correu em direção ao escritório. Gina estava completamente descontrolada, entrou como um tornado no local em que Draco iria se deitar, totalmente fora de si, e de uma única vez, saiu falando emboladamente :

Qualo nomedela dizonome da vagabundaque namoraagora eu voumatara vadia

Draco não entendeu uma só palavra se quer, menos ainda entendeu porque Gina estava daquele jeito.

Que isso Weasley! Incorporou a Murta-Que-Geme?

Gina estava com um brilho estranho nos olhos e não conseguia controlar sua respiração, parecia que o coração dela iria soltar pela boca a qualquer instante. Percebendo que algo realmente sério havia ocorrido, Draco pegou Gina pelos braços e sentou ela na cama, ajoelhou em frente a ela e disse:

Ok! Vamos começar tudo de novo, pausadamente você agora vai falar o que aconteceu.

Gina estava tentando controlar sua respiração, o que naquele instante parecia esta difícil de fazer, mas então ela decidiu tentar...

Qual é o nome dela?

Ok! Agora eu estou entendendo melhor o que você esta falando, você quer saber o nome de quem exatamente?

O nome da Vagabunda.

Hum...que vagabunda?

A vagabunda da sua namorada.

Qual delas Weasley? Sabe, eu tenho uma namorada pra cada dia do ano.

Não estou brincando Malfoy, fala logo!

Eu não tenho namora Weasley, e nunca vou querer Ter, preservo minha vida de solteiro, mulheres só servem pra levar pra cama e mais nada.

Gina nem se sentiu ofendida com aquela frase, pois o que realmente incomodava naquele momento era o par de chifres que Harry colocou em sua cabeça.

Não se faça de desentendido Malfoy, eu quero saber o nome da pistoleira que saiu com Harry.

Draco agora começara entender o porque daquela crise de histerismo de Gina, ela deveria Ter encontrado o bilhete em sua calça, obviamente que ele não achou legal que Gina ficasse sabendo do chifre que ele tomara, porém não estava conseguindo entender o porque da raiva de Gina, pensando melhor... **_"Bom! Ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Potter, mas...será que ela ainda gosta dele! Não seria muito tempo pra ser rejeitada por alguém, até mesmo pra uma Weasley! Hum...talvez o Potter tenha prometido que um dia iria sair com ela, se bem que, olhando pra Weasley agora, isso não seria nenhum esforço, ela realmente se tornou uma linda mulher" _**... Draco olhou nos olhos de Gina, franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

Porque você ficou tão transtornada pelo fato de Shely Ter saido com Harry? Afinal de contas, eu que tinha um caso com ela nem liguei.

"**_Draco na verdade ficou foi Puto da vida, não porque gostasse de Shely e sim pelo fato de Ter sido traído, ainda mais, ser traído com o Babaca-Potter. O fim dessa história para Draco acabou com um_** **"Solta do carro vagabunda" _e mais nada."_**

Pro seu governo Malfoy, eu não estou nem ai pro seu _"Chifre" _, eu estou é preocupada com o MEU _"CHIFRE" _, e muito obrigada por me falar o nome daquela _"VACA" _Shely realmente é nome de Piranha.

Draco olhou pra cara de Gina e ficou meio desconcertado, ele não imaginara que Gina pudesse esta com Potter, além do mais isso não era assunto dele, ele nem se quer tinha interesse neste papo, porém ele agora percebera o que acontecera direitinho...**_ " Puta que Pariu, aquele Gay do Potter ta traçando a Weasley e ainda sai pegando Mina que eu pego, quem ele esta pensando que é? Só eu posso fazer isso e me dar bem, será que aquele idiota virou homem de verdade? naaaaaaummm, talvez ele estivesse realmente de pileque, só pode!"_**

Gina estava começando a voltar a realidade, estava com a respiração já controlada e, apesar do ódio que ainda sentia por Ter sido traída, pode organizar novamente seus pensamentos...**_ " Aquele idiota do Harry não podia ter feito isso comigo, tudo bem que eu estou deixando ele na seca há seis meses, mas e daí? Só por causa disso ele tem que sair catando putas por ai? Nada disso! Que se dane se ele é homem e sente vontade, eu sou mulher e também sinto, será que ele pensa que é fácil me controlar quando ele me beija e me acaricia? Eu sei que isso é loucura e piegas, porque ninguém mais se casa virgem hoje em dia, mais eu passei a minha adolescência inteira atrais dele como uma cadelinha que abana o rabo pelo seu dono, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era esperar um pouco mais, afinal de contas, vamos ficar noivos daqui a um mês. Ai como eu odeio essa historinha de que homem não consegue se segurar!"_**

Draco estava observando as caretas que Gina estava fazendo, parecia que ela estava voando em seus pensamentos. A posição que Draco ficara por muito tempo _"de joelhos" _, estava começando a dar cãibras nas pernas, então ele se levantou. Gina ficou com o rosto completamente corado, só agora vira que Draco estava só de cueca _" era uma cueca samba canção de seda preta" _, ela não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra de tão envergonhada e Draco logo notou.

Ah para de show Weasley! Vai dizer que você nunca viu um homem de cueca? Você não disse que namora o Potter? Ah! Desculpa...o potter deve usar fraldas ainda.

Gina apesar de estar com ódio mortal de Harry, não iria deixar Draco caçoar dele, não que naquele instante ela quisesse defendê-lo, mas ela não queria deixar um Malfoy todo cheio de si dentro de sua própria casa. Sem pensar direito ela falou:

Escuta aqui Malfoy, pro seu governo o Harry ficaria lindo mesmo dentro de uma fralda, mais ele não usa fralda não, e muito menos estas cuecas enormes que parece um pijama e...

**_"Gina parou de sopre e pensou que ela nunca vira Harry de cueca antes, já vira ele de short e sem camisa, mais de cueca nunca, então ela começou a imaginar Harry tirando a roupa pra fazer amor com a Shely e caiu em prantos" _**

Draco ficou sem ação quando viu Gina chorando como uma criança, ele não sabia como agir, ela estava se debulhando em lágrimas e ele não estava acostumado com aquela cena, ele nunca parou pra vêr alguém chorando, exceto...

Continua...


	3. Recordação de um passado negro

3 - **Recordação de um passado negro**

Draco então recordou que há quatro anos atrás se viu diante de uma mulher que chorava como uma criança, esta mulher estava desesperada e estava quase a beira de cometer uma loucura, esta mulher não era nada mais, nada menos que...**Narcissa Malfoy – Sua mãe **

_**Tempos difíceis foram aqueles em que seu pai estava lutando ao lado do Lord das trevas. Sua mãe estava cada dia mais pálida, magra e enfraquecida. Draco pela primeira vez na vida fora obrigado a tomar uma atitude racional, ele virou as costas para seu pai e decidiu fugir da guerra, levando sua mãe. Ele sabia que seu pai não aceitaria e iria atrás dele aonde quer que fosse, talvez seu pai até o mataria por esta traição. Lúcio Malfoy estava completamente obcecado por lutar ao lado de Voldemort, e se fosse preciso ordenaria a própria esposa e filho a derramar seus sangues pelo Lord das trevas. Sabendo disso, Draco recorreu a Dumbledore, ele pediu que Dumbledore o escondesse junto com sua mãe, porque não queria se aliar ao Voldemort e temia o que poderia acontecer com ele e mais ainda, temia o que poderia acontecer com sua mãe. Dumbledore se prontificou a ajudá-los, mas... "Narcissa apesar de esta contra esta idéia de apoiar o Lord das trevas, era completamente apaixonada pelo seu esposo, Lúcio Malfoy, e não queria deixá-lo sozinho no meio da guerra, ela temia que Lúcio fosse morto, chegou a pensar que se isso acontecesse, ela também se mataria."...Dumbledore disse que somente funcionaria o feitiço pra esconder os dois se estes estivessem de pleno acordo, se eles realmente quisessem ser escondidos, e ele notara que essa não era a vontade de Narcissa. Draco entrou em desespero só de pensar que poderia perder sua mãe, ele então implorou a Narcissa em meio as lágrimas, que ela não esquecesse que ele era seu filho, e que ele a amava muito mais que seu pai, se ela entrasse na guerra pra morrer, então ele também se sacrificaria. Narcissa desistiu de ajudar o marido, por amor ao seu filho, e Dumbledore pode esconder os dois. Aquele foi o momento mais difícil na vida de Draco, perdera seu pai e quase perdera sua mãe também.**_

Diante daquele Flashback que acabara de Ter, Draco sem querer deixou escorrer uma lágrima pelo seu rosto. Gina apesar de estar chorando também, notou a lágrima de Draco e por um instante se pôs a pensar...**_ "Não sabia que o Malfoy era sensível, nunca pensei que um dia veria um Malfoy chorando, Ah que se dane! Vai ver ele esta com dor de barriga, meu problema é que é sério." _**

Draco rapidamente secou a gota de lágrima e resolveu tomar conta daquela situação :

Weasley eu sinto muito pelo chifre, mas não posso fazer nada a este respeito, e agora será que você pode me dar licença! Estou morto de cansaço e preciso me deitar.

Ãh! Claro Malfoy, pode se recolher e vê se esquece o que você viu e ouviu, provavelmente eu devo esta com minha TPM adiantada.

Gina se sentiu uma completa idiota depois de Ter feito aquele show todo, e notou que Draco já tinha voltado ao seu jeito _"Arrogante"_ normal de ser. Ela saiu do escritório e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, fechou a porta com a chave, _"para que mais nada de anormal acontecesse naquela noite"_, colocou sua camisola e foi tentar dormir.

Ao amanhecer, Gina acordou meio indisposta e com uma leve dor de cabeça, sentou-se na beira da cama e pensou...**_ "Por Merlin! Que pesadelo horrível, espero que eu me recupere logo desse sonho abominável" _**...Gina levantou e olhou pela janela, o dia amanheceu sem uma nuvem no céu, o sol estava raiando lá fora e muito convidativo para um passeio, exceto que ela teria somente tempo para se arrumar e sair correndo pra faculdade.** _"Ai aonde será que eu coloquei o meu trabalho de Histologia! Droga nem vou Ter tempo de tomar café, já são 6:40 e hoje pego às 7:30, êh vidão!"_**. Gina estava indo até o escritório para procurar seu trabalho de Histologia, abriu a porta e foi direto pra escrivaninha, nem ao menos reparou na presença de um Draco que dormia a sono solto no sofá. **_"Hum...deixa eu ver, esta pasta aqui não é, nem essa, ah! Achei, aqui esta meu trabalho, não esta uma maravilha, mas com tempo que tenho até que deu pra dar uma enrolada."_**Quando ia saindo do escritório, Gina deixou a pasta cair no chão, devido ao susto que levou, ao ver que tudo aquilo que ela pensou que sonhara, definitivamente acontecera de verdade. Ela ficou totalmente petrificada, olhava sem piscar para Draco que nem se quer acordou com o barulho da pasta ao chão.** _"Mas mas mas o quê, ele ele esta aqui, não! isso não podia Ter acontecido de verdade, então o chifre, a carona, o peti que dei, tudo isso aconteceu." _**. Depois de digerir que aquilo tudo aconteceu, Gina caiu em si e pode apreciar o que de real estava na sua frente. **_"Minha nossa! O Malfoy dormindo parece um...um...um anjo, ele é tão...é tão lindo e perfeito, porque que ele tem que Ter aquele jeito arrogante e prepotente de ser, seria tão maravilhoso se ele ficasse assim pra sempre, não que eu me importe, mas...sei-lá, do jeito gostoso que ele dorme, chega até a me tentar em tê-lo assim pra sempre." _**

Depois de ficar babando por Draco, Gina caiu na real e fez o que tinha de ser feito, caminhou até o sofá e chamou por Draco na tentativa de acordá-lo:

Malfoy acorda! Anda Malfoy! Eu estou atrasada pra faculdade, quer acordar logo.

Parece que Draco tinha sono de pedra, porque Gina não estava conseguindo acordá-lo chamando e então ela decidiu tocá-lo :

Malfoy vamos, acorda! _"enquanto chamava Draco, ela se sentou na beirada do sofá e tocou em seu ombro esquerdo"_

Com o toque de Gina, automaticamente, Draco segurou a mão dela, como uma serpente dando um bote. Gina soltou um gritinho **_"AI" _**, Draco então viu que se tratava de Gina, mas esqueceu de solta-la e disse:

O que você esta fazendo Weasley?

Estou tentando acordá-lo, oras! Fiquei ti chamando aqui um século e você não acordava, ai resolvi ti catucar.

Sei, sei! Você estava era tentando tirar uma casquinha de mim enquanto eu dormia.

Não seja patético Malfoy!

Patético, eu? Patético foi o seu showzinho de corna ontem a noite.

Você fala isso como se você também não tivesse sido corno, aceite o fato Malfoy, você também foi enganado.

Hahaha! Me poupe Weasley, será que você não percebeu que eu não ligo a mínima pro que aconteceu, ao contrário de você, eu posso Ter a mulher que eu desejar.

Não contaria com isso se fosse você Malfoy, eu chamais sairia com você, nem que você estivesse coberto de ouro.

Acredite Weasley! Você seria a última mulher no mundo que me despertaria algum desejo.

Melhor assim! Só de pensar que você poderia me Ter em seus pensamentos me da até nauseais.

Não me faça rir Weasley, você já é nauseosa por natureza, ou você se esqueceu da nojeira que fez na minha Ferrari ontem!

Vai se ferrar Malfoy! Você é que é um péssimo motorista.

Draco e Gina estavam tão entreditos em se alfinetarem que nem notaram que estavam a um centímetro de distância um do outro. Seus rostos estavam tão próximo que eles dividiam o mesmo oxigênio, então derrepente Draco resolveu mostrar a Gina que ele era muito bom com as mulheres e ela ainda iria rastejar por ele, envolveu Gina com seus braços para que ela não pudesse escapar e tascou-lhe um beijo. Gina não respondeu de primeira, sentia a língua de Draco procurando a sua e conseguiu resistir por um certo tempo, até que...

Continua...


End file.
